


Pettings

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [27]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “What is a… what did you call it again?” 
“Dog, Jack.  That is a dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is for day 26 of haunted septiween! Let me know what you thought!:D

Mark looked over at Jack, who was staring at his dog Chica in fear.

“What is a… what did you call it again?” Jack asked, his hands raised in fear as Chica plopped down next to his feet. “Is it preparing to attack me?”

Mark snorted, “Dog, Jack. That is a dog.” He reached down and patted her on her head, making her let out a small whine as she licked his hand. “And no. She’s not trying to attack you, she probably wants you to pet her.”

Jack cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows. “Pet? Why would I do that, the dog will bite me!”

“Well, I’m petting her and she’s not biting me. She likes it.”

Jack gasps as a grin spreads across his face. “Oh! That’s what you call petting? I thought petting was something else.” Mark wasn’t sure if he wanted to know just what Jack thought petting was. Unfortunately, this wasn’t this first time Jack had mistaken one word for another. Ever since Mark had met Jack, Jack always got words mixed up. Thankfully, he’s gotten a lot better at knowing what means what but every now and then there’s a mix and everyone gets confused. 

Mark has known Jack for a few years. Well, ever since Jack came to Earth. Which was about three years ago. Mark was sitting outside, watching the stars when he saw a bright light flash across the sky. He looked away and heard a giant boom as the Earth shook. He stood up and saw a giant crater in the ground and quickly ran towards it, wondering what it was. As he got closer, he saw a giant spaceship. But it wasn’t like the ones he seen here on Earth, it was much different. As he was gazing it at, a door on it opened and he saw something walk out of it. The thing that had walked out it was Jack, who greeted him with a smile. After Mark had calmed down and the initial shock had worn off, he learned that Jack had come been sent to study the Earth more. 

His people already knew a lot about it but they wanted to know more. So, they sent Jack along with a few others, which Jack had no idea where they were. It was difficult at times to understand what Jack had been trying to say, since he’d mix up words. But, after Mark had managed to figure out what Jack was saying, Jack had asked to stay with him. He’d only meant for a night or two but they had grown fond of each other in the little time they’d gotten to know each other. And well, three years later Jack was still staying with Mark. Not that Mark minded. Not only was he good company but Jack helped around the house and somehow came up with money to help Mark pay for things. Mark had asked where he got it from but Jack had just winked at him and said it was a secret.

Mark was brought back to the future as he felt hands go through his hair. “Uh, Jack?”

Jack hummed, “Yes Mark?”

“What are you doing?”

The hands in his hair stilled, “Petting you. Do humans not liked to be pet.”

Mark let out a small laugh, “Uh, not normally. Most humans don’t liked being touched without consent.”

He felt that hands move from his head as he heard Jack gasp, “Oh no, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you. I just wanted to see if humans liked being pet as well.” He glanced up to see worry etched in Jack’s face.

He smiled at Jack, “It’s alright. I’m not offended, you just surprised me. And it’s alright if you pet me. Just don’t go up to random people and do it. They won’t like it.”

Jack nodded his head as he gingerly put his hand back on Mark’s head. “Okay, so people don’t really like petting but animals do?”

“Well, I wouldn’t go up to tiger and pet it but pets normally do.”

Jack cocked his head again, “Pets? Is that what you call your… uh…”

“Dog. And yes. Among other animals.”

Jack perked up, “Oh! What other animals?”

Oh boy. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited either. I actually was going to name this Aliens but then all I could think about was that alien meme and I just couldn't.  
> And hey, if you've got a question or just wanna chat hit up my tumblr! It's @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! It's got shitposts, septiplier, and just random bullshit.   
> And if you liked this story PUNCH that kudos button in the FACE! I'll see you all in the next story. Buh-bye!


End file.
